


Feeling of celestial pleasure

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Stripper Aomine, Stripping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kise quiere tocar, pero intenta recordarse que solo puede ver.





	Feeling of celestial pleasure

Kise intenta zafarse sin éxito alguno. Es un poco extraño el tener ambos brazos totalmente inmóviles y detrás del respaldo de la silla; Ryōta puede sentir como sus músculos se estiran de manera dolorosa e incómoda, además de que sus muñecas empiezan a doler y sus manos se enfrían por la fuerza con la que está amarrada la corbata.

—Guarda silencio —la suave voz de Aomine en su oído le hace temblar y sentir un cosquilleo desde su oreja hasta la base de su espalda.

.

Kise traga duro al notar las apretadas prendas que Daiki usa en ese momento, y siente un agradable calor y cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen (una sensación similar a la emoción que tiene cuando juega un 1 a 1 contra un formidable oponente).

— _Oi,_ Kise-kun —murmura Aomine con voz suave— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El rubio asiente, con nerviosismo; y Daiki sonríe, como si hubiera logrado su cometido.

.

Ryōta se sigue removiendo de su lugar, lo hace de manera un tanto inconsciente.

Quiere tocar el cuerpo de Aomine, ayudar al moreno a quitarse las ajustadas prendas. Pero estando inmovilizado, esa es una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Daiki se mueve lenta y tortuosamente a la vez que se quita la ropa. Empieza alzando un poco su playera hasta que decide que es más divertido empezar a deshacerse de todos los accesorios que tiene sobre su cuello y muñecas.

Kise bufa frustrado, entre la excitación que empieza a parecerle dolorosa, y las ganas de tocar sin poder hacerlo, siente que morirá.

.

_«Puedes ver, pero no tocar. Niño bonito»_

Kise se lo recuerda a cada minuto que pasa y conforme las prendas empiezan a caer pesadamente sobre el piso. Pero le es difícil recordar esa simple instrucción, no cuando Daiki se acerca hasta él y se sienta sobre su regazo para frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

El dolor en la base de su pene y testículos se acrecenta con esa acción tan provocativa; y la presión de su uniforme en su erección le hace entrecerrrar los ojos de vez en cuando y callar sus graves suspiros para no llamar tanto la atención.

Pero es prácticamente imposible. Mantener su mente en su lugar es imposible cuando Aomine empieza a desabrochar su camisa lentamente.

Y, joder. Kise quiere soltarse en se momento y follarse a Daiki toda la noche.


End file.
